


Ten Years

by aceofslytherin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aging, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Growth, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Help these poor children, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving, Long One Shot, Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, My own prompts, One Shot, Protection, Running Away, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, So much angst, Time - Freeform, Time Passing, Traveling, What Have I Done, What if Merlin left, What-If, for the greater good, ideas, longer one shot, prompts, wandering, what would happen, years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofslytherin/pseuds/aceofslytherin
Summary: When Arthur and Gwen marry under pressure from the kingdom, will Merlin be able to remain? It's been ten years since he came to Camelot and met Arthur. He is now king and running Albion with a mighty hand, but Merlin is still keeping secrets. Will these secrets come to light or will he leave without saying a word?





	

Merlin doesn’t even notice the cup hitting the back of his neck. His stomach is clenching. Tears are pricking his eyes and as Arthur tries to call him out of his mind, they threaten to spill over. Arthur grabs his shoulder and he turns around, attempting a smile.

            “Yes, Sire?”

            Arthur stares at his manservant. Why he still calls Merlin that, he’ll never know, because he became much more than that years ago. At the look on Merlin’s face, he drops his hand as if burned. He knows exactly why Merlin looks like this, why he can’t meet his eyes. The reason suddenly enters the room.

            “Arthur!”

            He turns, smiling at Gwen.

            “My Queen.”

            He kisses her softly. Merlin flinches and finishes quickly, escaping the room before either of them can say anything to him. He nearly sprints to Gaius’, and as he enters his room, he finds Morgana sitting there. She looks up and they stare at each other, the same look on their faces. One of destruction, pain. Tears begin to run down Morgana’s cheeks and Merlin goes to her. They wrap their arms around each other, silently crying, hearts breaking once more.

            Arthur stares at his lap, Gwen sitting beside him.

            “It was for the best, Arthur. You know that. They would’ve made you marry some other woman anyway.”

            Arthur drops his head into his hands, rubbing his face.

            “How are you so calm about this, Gwen?”

            She stares at him, swallowing hard.

            “My love left the kingdom long ago, Arthur. I haven’t seen her in years, and I very much doubt I ever will again.”

            She wipes a tear from her eye at the sudden wave of pain.

            “I know I will never be Merlin, and I know you don’t truly love me.”

            He watches her as she sighs.

            “But maybe we could learn to love one another, since the ones we love cannot love us.”

            As Arthur hears the words of this strong woman, this woman who sacrificed everything for her kingdom, including her true love, he finds his heart opening to her even more than it already was.

            The next morning, Merlin escorts Morgana out of the city, hopping off of the horse.

            “Merlin?”

            He faces the dark witch and one of his oldest friends.

            “How are they?”

            He swallows hard.

            “They are well. They’re in love and they’re ruling the greatest kingdom on earth.”

            “Your work is done, then?”

            He shrugs.

            “I suppose so.”

            Morgana watches him and offers her hand.

            “Then why not come with me? Only for a little while. You can return when you wish.”

            She sighs, looking towards Camelot.

            “Maybe when we return, magic will be legal and we can walk freely.”

            Merlin tilts his head.

            “You’ve become wiser in your old age.”

            She laughs, throwing back her head.

            “No, Merlin. I’ve become tired. I know you are too.”

            Merlin looks back at Camelot, envisioning his true love waking in the morning with his queen by his side and his most loyal servants and friends surrounding him, keeping him safe. He smiles softly, stepping forward with his hand before his lips.

            He whispers words into his palm, blowing and scattering the magic into the air. As it floats over Camelot, Morgana watches in awe.

            “What did you do?”

            Merlin chuckles and smiles sadly.

            “Just something to watch over them until I get back.”

            He swings back up onto the horse and rides off, his stomach sinking the father he goes, but his smile growing with every step.

            Arthur descends the steps to Gaius and Merlin’s place, entering to find Gaius tinkering with some potions.

            “Gaius, have you seen Merlin?”

            Gaius shakes his head.

            “No, Sire. He was gone early this morning, so I assumed he was with you.”

            “Any idea where he is?”

            Gaius blinks, opens his mouth, and Arthur raises a hand.

            “Besides the tavern, I already checked there.”

            Gaius chuckles and Arthur manages a smirk despite the worry flitting through his mind.

            “Well, my Lord, I’m sure he will turn up sooner or later. He always does.”

            Arthur nods, feeling somewhat reassured.

            “Yes, I suppose so. Thank you, Gaius.”

            Gaius smiles.

            “Of course, my boy. I am at your disposal.”

            Arthur says goodbye and returns to his chambers, finding a piece of parchment on his desk that hadn’t been there before, sealed with a dragon stamp. He rips it open to find a letter. He sits down on his desk, reading it slowly. 

_Arthur,_

_I don’t know when you found this, since my absence normally goes unnoticed to most, including you. I may be gone for a while, as I feel it is necessary that you continue to grow on your own. I have many things to explain to you, but they are not as important as your reign is. I have fought for you, for this, since I came to Camelot so long ago. I am a sorcerer. Your sorcerer. My magic has only ever been used to protect you and the people of Camelot, and that is how will always be. It has been my destiny to protect you, to help you become the Once and Future King of Albion. You have done that and more, and no one could be more proud than I. I am happy to be your servant, your sorcerer, until the day I die, but you need to grow without me now. Maybe one day I shall return to talk about this with you in person, as well as many other things. Give Gwen and Gaius my love, as well as the knights. I shall see you once more, my King._

_Merlin_

_P.S. Morgana sends her love as well. She wishes you and Gwen all the best, as do I._

            Arthur reads it three more times before crumpling it with white knuckles. He wrecks his room, throwing things, tearing at his hair, yelling. When one of the servants come because of the racket, he tells them he is not to be disturbed for any reason for the rest of the day. He sits in the floor, grasping the letter, crying softly.

            It isn’t until later that day that someone defies his order, entering the room. They wrap their arms around him, reading the letter over his shoulder. Arthur swallows hard, taking in a shuddering breath.

            “Merlin and Morgana send their love.”

            Gwen tightens her grip around him as she begins to cry. They cry themselves to sleep on the floor, remaining undisturbed until Gaius comes to them the next afternoon and learns of Merlin’s decision himself.

            He passed on a few nights later.




            It had been ten years before Merlin left. It’s been another ten years since, and the kingdom of Albion is as strong as their King and Queen, who still reign in justice and truth. It’s been five years since magic was restored to the kingdom.

            The King and Queen are now middle-aged, with an adopted daughter and son. It’s a bright day in the kingdom celebrating the fifth year of the return of magic. A festival is being given, and Camelot is bright and loud and alive. Two figures make their way through the city with smiles on their faces. They’ve aged well, smile lines in the man’s skin and frown lines fading from the woman’s. They make their way through the town into the palace, past the guards and servants, to the royal courtroom.

There is music and feasting inside, the King and Queen dancing amidst their people. Two children dance with them, both dark haired and bright eyed with wide smiles. Both spouting magic which floats in the air in blue and orange sparks, randomly changing shapes. The two children suddenly look up at the familiar strangers standing in the entrance to the room. They depart from their parents, trotting over to them curiously.

The girl blinks up at the man.

“Your eyes are like mine!”

He smiles, bending down and offering a flower out of nowhere. She giggles and takes it shyly.

“What’s your name little one?”

She smiles widely.

“My name is Morgana! Morgana Igraine Pendragon!”

The woman freezes with the boy in her arms. She stares at the girl, a young replica of herself. She turns to the boy in her arms.

“And what is your name, little prince?”

He shyly tugs on his tunic, being quieter than his older sister.

“Merlin.”

“What?”

He meets her eyes with bright blue ones.

“His name is Merlin! Merlin Gaius Pendragon!”

The man pauses, swallowing hard. His smile wobbles. He looks up at the boy, then back to the girl.

“You’re Pendragons?”

“Yes! My daddy is the Once and Future King of the world! Of course, he says it’s all because of his best friend. He named Merlin after him! He named me after his sister, who went missing a long time ago. They both did.”

She tilts her head.

“Mommy and Daddy get sad when they talk about them. They won’t say why though.”

Merlin stands, taking her hand.

“Well, maybe we can help them feel better. Can you take us to them?”

Her smile nearly blinds him and she tugs him into the dancers, the woman following behind while softly whispering to the young boy. He responds in her mind and she’s reminded of a young apprentice she used to have. The little Morgana lets go of his hand, tugging on her father’s instead.

“Daddy, Daddy! This wizard says he can make you happy again!”

He laughs and the man’s heart clenches at the sight and sound.

“What are you talking about, Morgana, my flower? What wizard?”

Gwen looks over his shoulder and covers her mouth at the sight of the man and the woman, tears filling her eyes almost immediately. The woman doesn’t notice her gaze, still focused completely on little Merlin.

“That one!”

Little Morgana points at the man, whose eyes are locked on the Once and Future King as if he’s everything he’s ever searched for. Which, in this case, he has. Arthur follows the line of his young daughter’s finger.

A man stands there, taller than he used to be and just as wiry. His black hair reaches to his shoulders, already streaked with gray, half of it pulled up and a braid of white revealing itself from underneath. Smile lines frame his face and a full beard masks his face. He wears the same old red neckerchief over his worn out tunic. He smiles brightly, sending a pang through Arthur, an age-old ache in his heart making him gasp.

Merlin puts his hands on his hips.

“I see you’re still a royal prat. The years haven’t changed that, have they?”

At the sound of his voice, Arthur rushes him, wrapping his arms around the wizard with a grip that no one could break. Merlin hugs him back just as tightly, biting his lip to keep from crying.

“You idiot.”

“I know.”

Arthur moves back and Merlin fears he’s been gone too long, when he feels the King cover his mouth with his own. In that moment, neither care who sees. Merlin’s home. That’s what matters.

Morgana is still focused on the boy in her arms, trying to keep from looking at the Queen, who is blatantly staring at her. Gwen studies her with teary vision. Her hair is wilder and longer, reaching to her waist. She wears a purple dress and a black cloak, both worn out but simple creations. The frown lines in her face are slowly being replaced with smile lines, and her eyes aren’t as dark as they were the last time she saw her when she tried to overthrow the kingdom. When she was banished, she never returned. Until now.

Morgana suddenly senses Gwen crying and nearly drops little Merlin. The Queen is as radiant as ever in a gown of cream and gold, her crown on her head and jewels around her neck. But the tears on her cheeks as she falls to her knees cause Morgana to damn propriety. She falls beside her beloved and holds her, nearly crying out at the feeling of Gwen in her arms once more, something she never believed would happen again.

“You didn’t even say goodbye.”

At the breaking of Gwen’s voice, Morgana lifts her head.

“I know. I’m so sorry, and I shouldn’t be here, and I don’t deserve this. But by the old religion if anyone tries to remove me now, I will destroy the kingdom without moving from your side.”

Gwen rolls her eyes at the dramatic words and surges forward, kissing her love with everything in her being.

And as the children watched their parents kiss two other people, they didn’t understand what was going on. Yet, as they grew up, they realized that moment was the definition of sacrifice, of true love, and of pure unadulterated joy. And when they saw Merlin and Morgana with their parents, they never referred to them as Uncle or Aunt, like they thought they would. Instead, they were Papa and Mum, because they were family too.


End file.
